Embodiments of systems and methods according to the present invention relate generally to web or sheet material processing, and more particularly to cutting or perforating such materials along or across a machine direction. This invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving and cutting or perforating a continuous web, and transferring articles, or inserts, such as absorbent pads cut or otherwise separated from the web in the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence control garments or female sanitary pads as they advance along a production line.
Prior systems and methods normally cut a received web, at a nip formed by a knife cooperating with an anvil, to form the pad prior to or contemporaneously with placement on a transfer mechanism. However, the cooperation of a knife with an anvil can be complicated in situations requiring particular translation of a cut pad in systems imparting spin and/or pitch modification (i.e., pad spacing modification).